(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device applies an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the applied electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Among the liquid crystal display devices, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device of which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are vertical to the display panel while the electric field is not applied has been developed.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, the securing of a wide viewing angle is important, and for securing the wide viewing angle, a method of forming a cutout such as a minute slit at the field generating electrode is used. Since cutouts and protrusions determine tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules are dispersed in various directions by properly locating the cutouts and the protrusions, thereby increasing the viewing angle.
In the case of a method of forming minute slits in the pixel electrode so as to have a plurality of branch electrodes, the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules is decreased due to a relationship with another liquid crystal control force in addition to the minute slits of the liquid crystal molecules, and as a result, there is a problem in that the texture is displayed for a predetermined time.